Cats Shuffle
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Another Cats Shuffle, only to the songs from the hit musical WICKED, which is going to be flying into a place near you soon  maybe .


another one, you all groan. yes i wrote another cats shuffle fic, except i put it all to songs from Wicked without crying. i was screwed over for tickets you see, and now i am just being the best mope around. thats right, i have the biggest load of bs and angst waiting to be spilled on the first flame. fun fun fun. all of these suck rocks, so just be nice kind of please. i wanted to write something but didnt know what to write then i got tired at eight and now you get a story. dont complain.

* * *

><p>Song one; One Short Day<p>

Oh how Victoria always wanted to go to the city with Mistoffelees. There was something about how busy it was, and how big and sprawling. It always made her feel happy inside and made her feel like she was a big cat instead of a rather old kitten. This was going to be one of the few times she had left with Misto though, as the jellicle ball was coming up.

What was her favourite part about it? All of the shrubbery in the city, as well as the great palaces and malls, and sometimes the malls were disguised as palaces. It was quite amazing in the city that they lived outside of. After going there as a young kitten with Munkustrap and other older cats, she got to know it much better.

But this time she and her best friend were in there to act as a sort of 'bait' to see how gullible Macavity was going to be. The ball was coming up, as I had mentioned, and since Munkustrap had a severe case of Obsessive Compulsive meant that they both had to go in.

But they were still just two great friends sharing one wonderful short day in the city, sadly just friends.

Song Two; Wonderful

Macavity always had a thing for stuff like sappy entrance music. He had always made sure that when he came in there was something playing over in the corner, because being the smart and magical cat he was, he had the ability to make the music play.

But he had never asked for the ability of magic, nor had he asked to be evil. It was just who he was, and he knew that he was just like everyone else, but sort of craved something that made him stay out of everyone's stereotype molds. He got carried away with being evil so much that he started believing that he was evil. They called him evil, and he agreed with it and now he was out on the streets, trying to make his way.

In fact, he remembered trying to explain this to his rather young son Mistoffelees. Well, before he decided to go into the junkyard. Trying to explain that he was evil and didn't intend for it to happen, and he never had a real fully loved heart and he just wanted revenge. Then he tried to explain why he lied to everyone when he did something wrong. By the end of that small speech, Mistoffelees was mostly confused and now he was gone.

Since it had become so much of him, Macavity soon adapted 'evil' into his name. but just before Mistoffelees, as the young kitten, had gotten very confused, he had tried to tell him that being evil was going to get him somewhere in life instead of coming with the annual search party that came to rescue Demeter whenever she went missing. That time it wasn't him, though but no one cared.

Song Three; Finale

Everyone was sad in the junkyard. Deuteronomy was hit by a rather large truck making his way over to the jellicle ball, and now everyone was off sulking in random corners and trying to condole each other. Some of them tried to pass it off as good news, somehow, but they didn't know if that had changed them for the better. Maybe the death had changed them for better, but how did they know if they had been changed for good? No one seemed to mourn the wicked, but did they mourn the good? They must have.

Song Four; As Long As You're Mine

This was the last time Munkustrap and Demeter would get to see each other for a while. He had to go onto a search for some missing kittens that they had just discovered and latched onto. Adding onto her stress, they had just mated it seemed and she was expecting.

She just wanted a moment where they could connect one last time without freaking out about the future for both of them, but they didn't want to make it go too fast. Munkustrap was always going to be hers. Sometimes at night, he would stay up and tell her how much she had changed his life, and how much he needed her to keep going. These fluffy moments in life were going to be missed the most. As long as he was hers she was okay, and it was the same for Munkustrap. They had been told that there was no way they could be a pair together, but that had been proved wrong when they had mated.

They were wrong for each other, as she had been so scared of death and injury, but he was willing to go and do it if he had too. So if he got back safely she would be okay, but as long as he was hers for ever, she wouldn't care what happened.

Song Five; the Wizard and I

He had been an exception. There was no way in the world that he would be the one who was going to serve some great purpose, but there was a chance. Deuteronomy had told him that if he kept his hidden talent of wooing the girls down under his skin as a kitten, there was no chance that he would get to help make the family line bigger and better. At that time though, the ancestry of Deuteronomy was thinning down to those three brothers, and though Macavity may have had many kits, none of them were acceptable.

Tugger could do it through. He showed the most skill at making queens swoon and fan girls fell over at his feet. No one would be ashamed of him, would they? Munkustrap was too busy being important and Macavity was too evil. So it was up to Tugger to be the awesome brother. And when he got to his destination he would be able to do so much. But then he met Bomba.

With Bomba everything had changed, and he was quite sure that they would be the best pair in the entire junkyard. She was just like him in so many ways, yet so different as well. What made her better is that her sister was kind of crushing rather hard on Munkustrap, and so everything was falling into place.

He could only dream of the day he got to stand next t to Bomba at the next jellicle ball, because right now she was too busy trying to kill him off and make sure he didn't get his way. How disappointed would she be?

Song six; Something Bad

The things Munkustrap heard these days. He had heard that Tugger had mated, Mistoffelees had succeeded in Turing himself into a queen accidentally, and Pouncival had finally hurt himself jumping off of that chair of his. Sure they were all rumors after he had made sure it hadn't happened. He would panic if it had happened, but seeing as it hadn't, it seemed as if nothing bad could happen in the jellicle junkyard.

Song Seven; March of the Witch Hunters

Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were looking for tugger yet again for the twentieth time that night. He had been walking by the kitten's nursery throughout the night, keeping the young queens awake with his luscious purrs and his generous hip thrusts. There were a few times in which he had Bomba with him, and needless to put down but I will anyways, that had caused quite the riot in the junkyard.

Munkustrap was watching the kits as the two queens took out their duct tape and went to find this cat.

Song Eight; Thank Goodness

Victoria was so insanely happy. She had finally gotten to be the special person of the junkyard for the week, because Exotica just didn't show up. Exotica was trying to get everyone by being antisocial and just trying to be altogether quite wicked. Though she didn't have all the answers, she was in a blissful mood.

Most of the junkyard was freaking out because they were under her rule and Exotica were still on the loose. Everyone was hoping the witch didn't show up. And to put more into her happy mood, she had finally said yes to Plato and put Mistoffelees into a rather deep depression and so he wasn't at the celebration she was holding. They were all happy.

But being so awesome was quite hard work. She had to go and see Deuteronomy, and when Exotica had stalked her to see if he was going to just say yes to this little queen, Exotica flipped out. Now everyone was afraid of her, and it seemed that most of the people there were just going insane. Plato was friends with Exotica though, and so when everyone was bad mouthing her, he had gotten quite upset. She had gotten her dreams, and it wasn't as complicated as it could have been, so she was set for life.

Yet, she didn't know what this great mood was costing some people. Some people had lost it when Exotica flipped out, Mistoffelees was off in a corner sulking and frankly, she didn't really care. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for this kind of stuff. But the whole lot was very lucky. So insanely lucky.


End file.
